death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Albedo VS Baxter Ewers 235 (DB)
Albedo VS Baxter Ewers 235 is the 21st Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Albedo from Ben 10: Alien Force and Baxter "Dark" Ewers from Real Life in a battle of the Evil Counterparts of the heroes (Ben Tennyson and Baxter Ewers). Description Ben 10 VS Real Life - Two Evil Counterparts battle it out today, will Albedo take out the Mad Man Psychopath of Earth 235? Interlude Wiz: Evil Counterparts, what are they? Boomstick: They are the soul clone of the hero and match them in everyway possible, and these two are the prime example of that! Wiz: Albedo, the Omnitrix's creator and Azmuth's former assistant! Boomstick: And Baxter Ewers of Earth 235, the Psychopath, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Albedo Wiz: A brilliant scientist and became known as the creator of the Omnitrix, Albedo was a brilliant young Galvan scientist, who served as Azmuth's assistant. Boomstick: This Kid had inadvertently had a hand in upgrading Malware into his current form when he was captured and forced to connect the new helix with the old one. In the flashback, he was an ally of Ben Tennyson, good for him and was very loyal to Azmuth as he called him "First Thinker" and even fought for him when Malware approached. Wiz: At some point after, Albedo asked Azmuth for an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human". Azmuth later fired him, although Albedo claimed he quit working for him. Albedo then used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, when doing so, he didn't know that Ben's DNA would become the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben. Boomstick: Now that is some freak accident shit that happens alot! Remember Goku Black? He's the not-clone type of guy, but you know it's like Goku Black is Goku's Evil Twin and Dark Pit's Evil Twin of Pit. Wiz: That's very true. Disgusted by what had happened to him, Albedo traveled to Earth to get the Omnitrix planning on using it to restore his original form. Boomstick: During his search for Ben, in at least three days, he savagely attacked at least three Forever Knight castles and a DNAlien hive, for the purpose of interrogation to discover Ben's whereabouts, causing the Knights to believe well, Ben Tennyson was attacking them for no reason and attracting Gwen's and Kevin's attention. When Albedo and Ben eventually met during Albedo's siege at another castle, Albedo pretended to be the creator of the Omnitrix, accusing Azmuth of being a liar, and asked Ben to hand it over. Wiz: And after their battle in which it blew up the Galaxy, Azmuth came to earth and cursed Albedo to stay in his human form, forever. Boomstick: And was sent to the Null Void! But after some time, Vilgax came in and freed him to build the Ultimatrix Wiz: The Ultimatrix is the means of having all of Ben's alien forms including Humongosaur, whose size is nearly up to 30 feet tall and his hands can transform into Missile Launchers. Echo Echo is the means of controlling disks and creating a Sound Blast. Boomstick: Ultimate Gravattack is a miniature planet looking thing with arms and has Gyrokinesis, what's that you mean? Gravity! Wiz: And finally, by using the Ultimatrix while in his Galvan form, Albedo force evolves himself into a more powerful form with his intelligence increased to the point of predicting multiple scenarios and plan for each one, calling himself "Ultimate Albedo". Boomstick: Ugh! He looks like an f***ed up version of M.O.D.A.K. Wiz: True, infact Albedo is known as a very good fighter, seeing as how he could easily defeat Gwen and Kevin with just Swampfire and Diamondhead respectively. He is even shown to hold his own against thousands of Humungousaurs as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur for an extended period of time before tiring and eventually being defeated. Because of this, he has never lost a fair fight. was able to easily overwhelm Ben in a hand-to-hand fight while both were human. He was even able to knock Ben out for a short time. Boomstick: Albedo is that type of Galvan who is somehow impossible to hit, but actually, can he be stopped? Well, yes! Everytime he takes a blame, it's a misfortune on Ben, and tried to shoot a goddamn Nightmare at Ben, but Ben hitted it back and Time Eater, well got Albedo instead! As Ultimate Albedo, he is dependent on his hovercraft in supporting his enlarged body, is vulnerable to gravity-based attacks. Wiz: Such as Gravattack from Ben Tennyson who wields Gravity as a power too! Boomstick: But when this alien-like human comes out, don't say we didn't warn you, he'll destroy anything in his way, and blame Ben for it. Albedo: Greetings, Ben Tennyson. Since your grandfather managed to escape me, you must already know that I'm after you - but did you know that I have your friends? Baxter Ewers 235 Wiz: Earth 235 was one of the worst places to ever live in. Boomstick: Yeaahh, you see Earth 235 has a role swap between Good and Evil. Heroes who were good in all over universes are Evil in this one, and Villains who were evil in all over universes were Good in this one. Wiz: But there was one fallen hero, one who wanted to help and save lives, his name was Baxter Ewers, no! not Main Timeline Baxter Ewers, were discussing the alternate from Earth 235. Boomstick: Before this guy got so much mad with insanity, he was once a normal living human being with supernatural powers. Wiz: Daily there would be threats all around the place, he would go out and save them, but in return of favor was negative. Boomstick: Yeah you see each time he saves someone, they start to not really thank him and dissapointed him, even his family disapointed him for what's he's doing. Wiz: Then one day a rally showed up after he saved an innocent boy's life and they yelled and hated him as they wanted someone else to save the boy, on that day forward, something snapped inside of him. Boomstick: A wave of Evil Energy was released on him in which it killed the whole rally, like no survivors! Wiz: On that day forward, Baxter succomed to his evil powers, he brutally killed his mother and forcefully married all of his sisters and somehow got his brother to go evil. Boomstick: This man is out of control too, like seriously, what were they thinking to let him go rogue, all he wanted to do was to help! Wiz: With the embodiment of evil in him, this Baxter doesn't have just Chi Energy, but Evil Aura, for example he has moves like Dark Sphere and Dark Shooting Star, and a ton of evil named moves. Boomstick: But let's not forget that this Baxter has a move that can erase the soul out of anyone, called the Tamashī No Kuchiku-Kan, or simply knonw as "Soul Destroyer", which acts like the f***ing Raging Demon Akuma uses. Wiz: But on that day forward, the Earth 010 and Maintimeline Baxter Ewers entered and fought against the 235 Counterpart, in which it's said that the Baxter Ewers of 235 could not obliverate Earth 010 Baxter's soul, probably protected with Good Aura Boomstick: And he has a superform that matches Baxter's Calmness Mode, called Insanity Mode, in that form he's faster and stronger and becomes a serial killer like man. Wiz: In that form he gains power from the hottest star in the universe, the Eta Carinae in which he punches up to a thousand times faster, in which somehow the Earth 010 Baxter Ewers actually survived! Boomstick: WHAT!? How does this guy not get obliverated so easily!? Wiz: I don't know? Boomstick: Anyways he's defeated heroes such as Desi from 235, His own Father and killed him and fought against a clone of himself made by Must Kitsune of 235 called Baxter1 Ewers??? Dang how many are there in that world. Wiz: Nobody knows, and he overwhelmed the Earth 010 Baxter, but couldn't defeat him easily. Boomstick: And then there's a very secret move called Exploding Sun, where he goddamn breaks reality and explodes the sun killing billions of planets, so is this true or what? Wiz: Well, no, you see he somehow brings his foes to another dimmension to where that sun explodes and brings them back critically injured, he shatters reality! Boomstick: Goddamn, can anything stop this guy? Wiz: Well, yes as stated before, His Evil Aura is easily outmatched to Good Aura, but he doesn't realize this yet as he had a hard time obliverating Baxter's Soul and was easily defeated, He can be stabbed, and even destroyed by a hit from Baxter1 Ewers. Also he's blind with Rage and Insanity, so that's probably it and he was erased from exsistance. Boomstick: But when Evil rises, be sure you have this guy up ready to go! Baxter Ewers 235: (Putting his foot on the Earth 010 Baxter Ewers' back) I'm you in this world, but everyone seems to hate me, so I KILLED THEM! and now you will freefully join them! Death Battle Albedo walks among the abandoned castle ruins, until he stops and notices Baxter "Dark" Ewers appear right behind him. Baxter Ewers 235: Hmmm.. You are quite strong. I can see it. Albedo turns around looking. Albedo: Who are you? Baxter Ewers 235: Your demise! Baxter Ewers 235 starts charging forward at Albedo in which Albedo quickly transforms into Swampfire. FIGHT! Both Albedo and Baxter 235 clash repeativly with fist to fist with Albedo repealing his opponent. Baxter 235 charges back at Albedo in which he shoots out bombs around the ground but denotate infront of him, but 235 Baxter comes through with an Evil Punch into Swampfire's face launching Albedo back. Albedo transforms into X-LR8 and starts to speed all around Baxter Ewers 235 and is strucked all over by X-LR8's punches before 235 Baxter breaks out and does two Evil Tornado Kick maneuvers before doing Dark Uppercut in which White Flames come all around X-LR8 burning Albedo. Albedo gets back up afterwards and brushes it off/ Albedo: Okay, you're strong! But are you strong enough! Albedo transforms into Ultimate Humongosaur as Earth 235 Baxter looks up at the dino. Baxter Ewers 235: Stop waisting my time! Baxter Ewers 235 enters Insanity Mode as he charges out at fast speeds at Ultimate Humongosaur as he starts firing missles at the 235 Evil Counterpart in which he dodges all of them and starts to hit him all around before Humongosaur finally breaks free and grabs 235 Baxter from another hit. Albedo: How pathetic of you, trying to down me like that! He then tosses him and shoots a Missle at him connecting him sending him flying and he hits the ground, Ultimate Humongosaur then starts running out forward breaking through the castle itself and into the outlands. The 235 Baxter stands up breathing while bleeding then smirks. Baxter Ewers 235: Reality is Shattered! Baxter Ewers 235 then raises his hand up shattering reality as seen in the sky and shoots out a blast behind him at the sun. Albedo: What are you doing! Baxter Ewers 235: Exploding... the sun... you see i planned that you were strong enough, far enough for me to destroy you with reality, witness oblivion! He points as Ultimate Humongosaur is then on his knees as the explosion starts incinerating Albedo, after a while a weak tired and burnt Ultimate Humongosaur is on his knees as Baxter Ewers of 235 walks over getting ready to kill the Evil Clone of Ben Tennyson, when suddenly his Ultimatrix glows bright red. He stops and his eyes widen. Baxter Ewers 235: What the hell! He glows more and is suddenly transformed into his Ultimate Albedo form as Baxter Ewers of 235 is surprised this happens, but then uses his Soul Destroyer move to try and kill Albedo, but Albedo dodges and creates a forcefield around himself as Baxter Ewers of 235 tries to break into the forcefield but suddenly is lifted off the ground from his Telekinetic powers. Albedo: You see, I too have destroied a galaxy too along with Ben Tennyson, now i'll seal your fate! Albedo strikes the 235 Evil Baxter down into a Sword stabbing his chest as the 235 Baxter suddenly coughs up blood heavily. Albedo: And now! You die right here! Albedo shoots a full blast of lasers from his third eye disintergrating the Evil 235 Counterpart of Real Life, thus ending the life of Baxter Ewers of 235. KO! Results Boomstick: Mmm, crispy. Wiz: These two were powerful evil counterparts, but Albedo had better coming for him. Boomstick: Albedo outclasses Baxter 235 in Strength, where he fought a army of Humongasours, but had been downed afterwards. He outclasses him in speed with X-LR8, and as his own Humongasour, he withstanded so much durability that he couldn't even be killed by Baxter Ewers 235's Exploding Sun. Wiz: While it's true that Baxter 235 has killed many lives of the living, he couldn't physically attempt to kill Albedo and Ultimatrix is far superior than what Baxter 235 could hit him with. Albedo on the other hand is smarter and better at learning the moves of his opponents. Boomstick: Looks like this Baxter's Life has ended and it was Real! Wiz: The Winner is Albedo. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle A flaming torch theif appears from out of nowhere powering up until a "GET OVER HERE!" call is made and a Spear impales his arm and drags him towards a mysterious ninja. Cinder VS Scorpion Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Ben 10 VS Real Life themed Death Battles Category:Villains themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoon Network VS Fireball Studios' themed Death Battles